The Newcomer
by Tinania-adora
Summary: The Story of how Rogue and Remy met. This is a Romy story. CHapter five is up.
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue me, all you'd get is my POS radio. Also in this there's a lot of French, I'll put the English in parenthesis and italics. Reviews are greatly appreciated._**

As she was walking to lunch form fifth period, Marie was called to the office by the professor.

"Great" she thought wearily as her stomach growled in protest. She made her way to his office and found herself being greeted verbally into the room. She sat down across from Xavier.

"You wanted to see me?" Rogue asked.

"Yes I did. There's a new student here. His name is Remy and I'd like you to show him around seeing as how you know the mansion like the back of your gloves." Charles smiled. He gestured to a tall man sitting at the table to her side.

"Bonjour ma belle ami"(_Hello my beautiful friend_) He said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"Bonjour je m'apelle Marie.(_Hi, my name's Marie_) But please call me Rogue." She said hoping he'd understand her English.

"You can call me Gambit. Iz everyone here a mutant?" He asked, his accent thick. It surprised her that he spoke English very well indeed.

"Yes."

"May I ask what your power iz?" He asked.

"I absorb other mutants powers or human energy and thoughts through contact with my skin, hence why I have gloves in the middle of April." She opened the door and walked into the elevator.

"How long have you lived in zis place?" He inquired.

"J'habite dans la maison du prof. Xavier pour deux ans." She answered pushing the 2 button.

"You will be on the second floor, the quickest way is to take the elevator because your room is the third door on the right. You room with my boyfriend, Bobby." Rogue said. She took one of his bags and opened the door and dropped it off. Luckily Bobby wasn't there. She was too hungry to talk.

"I'll show you where the kitchen is come on." She said taking the stairs this time. She walked down the hall aways and turned into the kitchen. She went to the fridge grabbed a Capri sun and some lunch meat to make a sandwich with. She made herself a sandwich until finally sitting on a barstool. Gambit sat across from her.

"How many years of French have you taken?" He asked.

"About 3, I'm still taking it." She said. Gambit got up and looked in the fridge.

"Why iz zere beer in here?" He said grabbing a bottle of water and shutting it.

"There's a guy named Logan who lives here. He likes to drink the stuff a lot." She said finishing the last of her sandwich and putting the dish in the sink. As if on cue from hearing his name, Logan appeared in the doorway.

"Who's this?" Logan said walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"My name's Gambit." He said.

"Well, then mine's Wolverine." He said popping off the lid of the beer with a claw.

"Rogue, you failed to mention he had claws." Remy said. Fear was evident in his voice. Rogue got up to throw her Capri sun pouch in the trash.

"Once you get to know him Gambit, He's really more like a kitty cat." She said scratching Logan behind the ear. He grunted in protest as she giggled.

"I'll tell ya, she seems so cute and sweet but she's vixen. Don't let her fool ya bub." He said leaving the room.

"He likes you." She said after his form disappeared.

"Does he like garcons?" (_men/boys_)

"NO NO NO NO I didn't mean like that. It's just he only talked to me after his crush died last year. We were on a mission upa t alkali lake and when the lake burst Jean, his crush, had to lift us with her telepathy and still the water to save the rest of our lives." She said. She guided him into the game room and then the living room and the entrance room. They were going to go outside when Bobby came in. Rogue went to him and hugged him.

"Bobby this is Gambit, he's new here." Bobby shook his hand and froze it. Rogue knew this was a warning sign to him.

"Don't worry mon ami, she's already told me you're her petit ami." (_my friend) (boyfriend)_

"Oh okay." Bobby said blushing. "You know how it is, when you finally find the girl of your dreams u never wanna let her go." Bobby smiled at Rogue.

"Je comprend bien." He said. (_I understand well)_

"So what's your power?" Bobby asked. Gambit smiled and reached into his pocket for a deck of cards. He shuffled them and took the top card in his hand made it turn read and threw it into the ground; slicing the hardwood floor and the card stood straight up. Gambit grabbed the card with ease.

"See why can't I have an awesome power like that?" Bobby asked. Remy laughed.

"Hey did you watch the ballgame last night?" Bobby asked starting up conversation.

"Hey since ur gonna chit chat show him around outside I'm gonna go to my classes now. Nice meeting you Gambit." Rogue said as the guys waved her off and continued their conversation.


	2. finding friendship

Lamby: thanks for the review, I'll check out your story and review soon.

Roguefan1409: Don't worry you'll find out in the chapter. Yea and I did notice that there really wasn't any Rogue Remy romance thingies kind of awkward, tons of wolverine rogue ones tho, not that I'm complaining.

4Rogue: Yea I was tired of having Logan viewed as a prick or a lover to Rogue so I'm making him more of the father figure to her.

Fox of the Nova: trembles in fear hope that asthma gets under control.

HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER.

Gambit woke up the next morning and got ready for his new classes. He and Bobby had become close friends since yesterday. They discussed normal guy stuff, cars, sports, and Rogue. Gambit had become very curious about her and tended to ask more questions then wait Bobby was comfortable to tell. His frequent answer was "It's not my place to tell you." This meant unfortunately Gambit had to ask Rogue himself.

First period history was with Storm. She was very nice and introduced everyone. Gambit sat between Kitty and Jubilee, Rogues room mates.

"So who are you rooming with?" Kitty suddenly asked.

"Bobby." Gambit smiled.

"OMG this kid named John; well he insisted we called him pyro used to room with him until after the whole incident at Alkali Lake. John left with him. This is Ironic because Rogue hates Magneto after he made her absorb his powers and tried to turn all humans into mutants. Its like Rogues best friend is friends with her worst enemy. And I also think it's funny that she had a crush on Logan back in the day. Now they're more like father and daughter, it's cute to watch them sometimes. Poor Bobby though, everyone knows rogue doesn't LOVE him, they know she likes him but love is hard to believe." Jubilee finally shut up.

"What are we studying kitty?" She asked.

"Well while you were flapping gums we went over the causes of World War one, genius." She snapped.

Gambit had English next with Cyclops. Rogue sat next to him.

"Good morning." She smiled, chipper and upbeat.

"Bonjour, j'aime la chemise, c'est belle sur toi." (_I love that shirt it looks beautiful on you._) Gambit leaned in and whispered. Rogue couldn't help but glow bright red.

"Merci beaucoup." She managed to whisper back. Suddenly Cyclops began the class. The rest of the day Rogue and Gambit had separate classes but the same lunch period. They ate in the kitchen away from the other students.

"So have you met Jubilee and Kitty yet?" Rogue shoveled a forkful of ramen noodles in her mouth. Remy swallowed some of his apple before he stated "oui, elles sont tres bovard" (_they're really talkative_)

"What all did they say." Rogue asked, letting curiosity get the cat.

"zey told me about John, toi, Magneto and Logan." Gambit smiled.

"So you figured out how I got my platinum blonde streaks." She giggled back at him.

"oui." He threw the apple core into the trashcan.

Their lunch hour seemed very short today because they had so much to talk about. It was about 7 when Rogue sat down to do her homework in her room. Normally Kitty did her homework in colossus's room, and Jubilee stayed here while Rogue studied in Bobby's room. Not tonight though, she felt she'd be too distracted by Remy to get her English essay done. She had just logged off her computer and stapled her papers together when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Rogue called as she put her paper in her folder. She kept telling herself "only two more months till I graduate, only two more months."

"Hey Kid." It was Logan. He came in and sat on her bed.

"Hi." Rogue layed across the width of the bed on her stomach.

"I hear you and Remy are fond of each other." He said lifting his eyebrows.

"Logan!" Rogue yelped, shocked.

"Well I just want you to know that I like Remy better than I do Bobby. Bobby just seems to have a dark side and Remy is more laid back and takes it one day at a time." Logan said.

"See, you are a kitty cat!" Rogue once again petted him. This time Logan just chuckled in his throat.

"Do you like Gambit?" Logan finally asked.

"Yeah. I mean as you said I just feel happy and comfortable around him, but Bobby, I feel more like he's a ticking bomb waiting to explode on me." She said rolling over to her back and propping herself up on her elbows.

"Kid, you know if I like him he's got to be a good guy." Logan said getting up and leaving the room. He left Rogue contemplating what she should do. Should she give up Bobby and go for Gambit? Or continue living a lie? She didn't want to make the decision then, so she decided to sleep on it.


	3. Prom

Okay I know it's so soon but, I'm going to be uber busy this weekend and I wrote this in my classes today. God I love English but my teacher sucks the fun out of it. Anyway here's chapter 3.

Finally it was Saturday. Rogue slept in and the night before she had planned to go shopping with Jubilee. It seemed Jubes was always trying to doll her up. Rogue got up and took a shower. After she changed into jeans and a black t-shirt with the normal gloves she went to breakfast. Remy was sitting at the table eating a bowl of frosted flakes.

"It seems whenever I see ya it's always in here." She giggled grabbing a loaf of bread out of the cupboard.

"I'm a hungry guy." He said before cramming another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Hey Jubes and I are going shopping for a prom dress, you want to come? It'll help ya get familiar with the area." Rogue popped two slices of bread in the toaster and managed to find a skillet. She took a dozen eggs out of the fridge and was preparing to crack them open. Remy put his bowl in the sink and leaned in from behind her.

"I'll go on one condition." His voice became thicker and he emphasized his accent. He got the response he wanted because she stopped, turned around and looked him in the eyes. Her breath was still caught in her throat.

"What's that?" She squeaked. Gambit wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Make me some scrambled eggs, as I said before I'm a hungry guy." He let her go and sat patiently at the table once again. Rogue blushed.

"You've got a deal."

After breakfast Rogue went to Scott's room. She stopped before knocking, listening to hear if he was awake, or sobbing or anything else a grown man would do after losing love of his life. She heard the coffee maker gurgle and a chair scoot out. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called.

"Mistah summers, I was wondering if Jubes, gambit and I can borrow a car to go into town. We're getting our prom dresses and we've saved all the money we could and we don't want to spend any on the subway or bus." Rogue said without taking a breath.

"Sure, take the 98 Tempo." He laughed as he threw her the keys.

"Now remember if I fi…"

"Find a scratch your grade gets docked five points. I know mistah summers." She said catching the keys and leaving.

Rogue returned to her room. Jubilee had just gotten out of the shower.

"Gambit's coming with us. We need a guys opinion because I want to look absolutely perfect." Rogue blurted out.

"Okay." Jubilee rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned before brushing her wet hair. They managed to meet in the hallway before leaving to the garage. Rogue was voted to drive for the simple fact that she had her license.

When they arrived at the Mall Jubilee was pulling them into every single store to try on punk clothes. After Rogue had gotten bored and meandered out of the store she found the dress of her dreams in the window across from her. It was metallic blue and it tied around the back of the neck and had a corset like backing. There were rhinestones lining the v neck dip of the dress. Rogue could imagine herself with her hair done walking into the prom and having everyone gasp at her. She'd have beautiful long gloves and she'd be a little wild and let her shoulders stay bare. She had been able to control her mutation enough for a few seconds until she could get rid of the skin contact. She figured if anyone bumped into her she'd just control it before absorbing someone completely.

"Zat would be beautiful on you." Gambit stood beside her.

"You know I was thinking the same thing." She smiled looking up at him. Rogue slipped off into a daydream of dancing the night away in that dress, but instead of Bobby being on her arm, it was Remy. She looked up at him and realized what she had to do.

When they got back to the mansion she returned the keys to the car and the dress to her room before going into Bobby's room. Luckily Gambit was staying in the game room, beating everyone at poker.

"Hi" Bobby said looking up from his book. "Did you find a dress that would make you more perfect than you? I don't think that's possible. If you were anymore beautiful I'd die from laying my eyes on a goddess everyday." He smiled as he got up to hug her. She stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He looked concerned.

"I got a dress, but I'm breaking up with you. I don't love you more than a friend and I think it's unfair to torture you anymore. You need someone to touch and love, and someone who loves you back, but not me." She looked him in the eyes. Bobby seemed to have sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not surprised. I kind of felt us drawing apart I'm just happy that one of us got the balls to say something." He scratched the back of his head as she laughed.

"Jubes is still looking for a date if your interested." She giggled.

"Yeah I've sort of developed a crush on her." He blushed. "But I'm more worried about who you're gonna take to prom." Bobby said as Gambit walked into the room.

"You're looking at him." Rogue smiled. Gambit looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Comment?" he asked, so shocked he spoke French. (What?)

"I'm taking you to the prom." Rogue said before turning to leave the room.

"really?" Gambit asked shocked.

"vraiment." She closed the door behind her. (really)


	4. hearts bared

**_Silent Doom: _**there's a reason why he took it well, just keep reading k ;) thanks for constructive criticism, and I was wondering if people really liked it as it was. I realize that I move things too fast and I'm working on it thanks.

**_Meraculas:_** Working on it and at your request here's another chapter.

**_Fox of the Nova: _**I try to put an element of myself into Rogue because I am somewhat of that southern belle, and I always go straight to the point. It's useless delaying the inevitable.

**_Chica: _**would have typed your whole name, but I can't. I am literally unable to do that. Anyway thanks for the review and I'm updating….again.

"You're kidding right?" Bobby ran after her.

"If I was kidding, I would've said 'gotcha' and started laughing by now don't you think?" Rogue crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you're dumping me for him. I see how it is." Bobby started to walk away.

"I thought you just said you liked Jubes." Rogue walked after him.

"I do, but I love you Marie. Do you know how frustrating it is to love someone who you knew never loved you back? When you told me it was over what did you want me to do? Fly off the handle and try to kill you? Just like a good loving ex-boyfriend, I took it with as much dignity and decency that I could conjure. But, you're dumping me for someone who you've met no more than two and a half days ago. Don't you think that's strange? It's not normal for someone to fall in love so fast." Bobby had turned around and started shouting. Remy had walked out into the hall along with some other miscellaneous spectators.

"Bobby, there's a difference in love and infatuation, and I think you need to find it." Rogue turned around and walked to Logan's room.

Bobby went back into his room. Remy was close behind him, and he would try to comfort him but before he sat foot into the room he was greeted by an icy wall blocking his path.

"If zats se way it's going to be, zen we'll do zis you're way." Gambit took the deck of cards out of his pocket and one by one flared them red and flung them through the ice wall. He kicked down the rest of the ice and walked into the room.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Bobby said through hurt eyes.

"I figured as much, but know zat I didn't know zis was going to happen. I was so sure she only liked me as a friend, and I zink she just needs to do some soul searching." Gambit threw the queen of hearts at Bobby.

"For luck in love." He walked out of the room.

* * *

Marie knocked softly on his door.

"Yeah?" His voice rumbled through the door. Marie came storming in. She had managed to keep back tears until then. She immediately threw her arms around Logan and started sobbing into his chest. Logan looked down at her and rubbed her back until she was able to calm down. Slowly Marie let go and sat on the end of the bed. Logan closed the door then went to the bathroom to get a tissue for Marie and a new clean shirt for him.

"What's wrong kid?" He put a strand of hand behind her ear. She sniffled and started crying again just thinking about it. Logan just sat there not really knowing what to do.

"Who am I going to have to kill this time? You know one of these days I'm gonna run out of places to hide the bodies." He said. Marie instantly started laughing. She sucked in a big breath before telling Logan what had happened.

"You really broke his heart kid; he's probably going to be that way towards you for a while." Logan said.

"But I'd hate to lose his friendship and I know I should love him by now after all he's done for me. I mean, he's the best guy in the world, who wouldn't want him as a boyfriend, but I just, I have this fear of him. It's like this fear just guards me from loving him because I don't want to end up one of those housewives that every time they spill something their husband beats them and I find Bobby to be that kind of guy. I think the only reason he HASN'T hit me is because I have my mutation." Marie felt relieved after divulging this information.

"That or he knew he'd get a claw through his chest." Logan mumbled under his breath. Rogue giggled.

"But what are you gonna do about Gambit?" Logan got up to get himself a beer.

"Take him to prom I guess. Listen to me Logan I'm such a girl! I should be stronger than this. I'm almost an X-men, I've been training with you in the Danger room every other day for the past year. I am a killing machine, yet here I am crying over a boy and talking about prom. I think Jubes has really gotten to me." She said laying back on the bed in a puff. Logan leaned against the wall across from her.

"Listen, you're an 18 year old woman. You're under a lot of pressure, and besides, this doesn't leave this room. Rogue never cries, but Marie does. Remember that." He said before taking a sip of his beer. Rogue sat up and sniffled.

"Thanks Logan." She got up and hugged him before walking out.

When Rogue got to her room, Jubilee was waiting for her. She sat arms over chest and legs crossed on Rogue's bed.

"Oh great…" Rogue thought.

"I heard."

"Who hasn't?" Rogue quipped.

"How long have you known Bobby liked me and you stayed with him? YOU KNOW I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON HIM!" Jubilee stood up. Rogue giggled a bit.

"That's what this is about? I've known a total of…" She looked at her watch. "Maybe an hour that he liked you. Now if you really want to get in his good graces go comfort him. Oh and maybe have pity sex with him; he hasn't had contact with a girl for over a year." Rogue said through a smile.

"Very funny." Jubes said before walking towards the door.

"You know I'm kidding, unless you really want to do that I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Rogue called before she closed the door.

She noticed Kitty was out of the room. "She's probably at colossus's room." Rogue concluded before changing into Pajama's and going to bed. Tomorrow she had a class with the professor to try and further control her powers early in the morning.


	5. Dream Come True

**_Silent Doom:_** thanks for the support; I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

**_Chica:_** LOL I love the looks some guys give me when they're confused. Their eyes get all beady and wide it's SO adorable. Anyway glad you liked those chapters.

**_Meraculas: _**Thanks for the review, here's the next chapter.

When Rogue woke up it was seven in the morning. She had her session with the professor in 30 minutes. She took a shower and got dressed.

"Rogue? If you could, get Logan he may prove useful in our lesson. I'll understand if you're late; I know how hard it is for even you to wake him." The professor interrupted her routine.

"Yes professor." Rogue stated sleepily as she brushed her hair and then blew it dry. She made her way over to Logan's room and listened for him much like she had with Scott. She lightly knocked and heard him grunt and the covers rustle as he changed positions on the bed.

"Logan?" She walked in and closed the door behind her. She kept a safe distance away from him considering what had happened the last time she had tried to wake him. She looked at him, the rough Wolverine, sprawled out across his bed, the blanket covering him from the waist down. He was lying on his stomach and a little trickle of drool came from the corner of his mouth. His hair was all over the place and out of the shape of horns.

It was ironic to her, the very symbol of a badass sleeping as soundly as a kitten. It would melt anyone's heart. She'd seen this man slice people into pieces and yet, he seemed content in his peaceful dream at that moment.

"LOGAN!" Rogue yelled, hating the fact she had disturbed the adorable sight. Logan shot up claws extended, completely uncovered by his blankets in his birthday suit.

"What's wrong?" He said looking around and sniffing the air.

"Get some clothes on and come to the professor's office when you're done." Rogue immediately turned around and blushed. Logan grabbed the blankets off the floor to cover himself as she walked out.

"Good Morning Rogue." Xavier greeted her from behind his desk.

"Mornin'" She chirped, apparently having a better day than yesterday.

"I bet you're wondering what we're going to do today." He said as she sat down in a chair across from him.

"As a matter of fact I was." She smiled.

"Testing how long you can touch someone without hurting them, and then we'll see if I can double that time." Xavier smiled.

"Oh so that's why we needed…."

"What you need me for chuck?" Logan burst in.

"Have a seat you're going to help Marie." Charles motioned to the chair next to Rogue. Rogue carefully slid a glove off her silken hand and waited as Logan got comfortable. She grabbed his bare hand and at first it was easy for her, she didn't even try. But after about a minute and a half she started struggling, and my 2 and a half minutes Logan's veins started showing and she immediately let go.

"Very good, that's about a 25 second increase from last week." Xavier scribbled in his record book as Logan recovered. He cracked his neck and waited for the next round.

"Hopefully in that amount of time I can tap into your powers and at least double that time." Xavier wheeled himself beside Rogue. "You have to tell me before you can't handle it anymore so I can let go okay?" He said lifting his hands to touch her temples. She nodded and concentrated. Xavier tapped into her mind. She kept herself steady. Soon half a minute had passed. Rogue started struggling at 2 minutes, she gave the Professor fair warning. And at the last second Xavier had succeeded, she didn't have to concentrate anymore.

"Ready for round two?" Xavier looked at Logan.

"What the hell? Why not?" He said grabbing rogues hand. For a moment someone could mistake them for lovers because they just sat there holding hands and looking in opposite directions and giggling when their eyes met. Two minutes passed and Rogue simply smiled at Logan and stuck out her tongue. At 4 minutes she began to struggle and finally had to let go at 5 minutes and 17 seconds. When Xavier told her this her eyes got wide.

"FUCK YEAH!" she jumped up and flung herself onto Xavier's chair and thanking him over and over. Finally she realized what she said and apologized.

"It's quite alright, when I figured out to control my powers, I reacted in much the same way." He smiled kindly. Logan had been laughing so hard he was almost crying.

"Kid, you never fail to amuse me." He said grabbing her head under his arm and giving her a nuggie.

"But seriously, do you know what 5 minutes of touching can do for me? That's long enough for a quickie!" Rogue whispered as they were walking down the halls. Logan immediately put his hands over his ears.

"I didn't hear that." He looked at her sternly.

"Of course you didn't." Rogue smiled.

"What's on the agenda today?"

"Sleep and talking to Remy."

"Think you can pencil me in?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"I'll try. We'll take a walk around the gardens after dinner okay?" She stopped in front of her door.

"Okay see you then." Logan lightly tapped her jaw with his fist and walked off. When Rogue went into her room she immediately kicked off her shoes and plopped down on the bed falling asleep in the position that she landed in.

"Remy?" Marie's voice was soft and loving.

"Oui mon amor?" Marie felt his arms tighten around her from behind and heard a slight yawn like he had just woken up. (_yes my love?_)

"Promise me that you'll never treat me like the dirt on the bottom of your shoes. Promise me you'll love me even if I have a bitch fit everyday for the rest of our lives. Promise me you'll never leave me alone. You have no idea how much you mean to me. You're the only stable thing in my chaotic world. I need you here, I need your love." Rogue turned to face him in his arms.

"I promise. Je t'aime." Remy whispered in her ear and kissed her on her cheek. (_I love you_)

"Bon, Parce-que Je t'aime aussi." Marie closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Remy's chin. Suddenly Remy's thoughts flooded her mind and she awoke surrounded in his blood. She knew Remy was dead. She held him in her arms and screamed. Hoping someone would take it all back.

"MARIE!"

Jubilee smacked Rogue across the face.

"Ouch what the fuck was that for?" Rogue sat up and held her cheek.

"You were screaming bloody murder."

"You got that right" Rogue thought. She looked at the alarm clock and noticed it was 4 in the afternoon.

"Enough time to talk to Remy and Xavier before dinner." She thought, pulling back the covers and straightening herself out.


	6. foggy clarity

_**Sorry for the long delay before this chapter. I was really busy last week. I had to practice for a horn solo and I got the second highest rating so if that lets you know how hard I had to work maybe y'all won't kill me lol. Anyway here's the next chapter.**_

Rogue immediately got up. She meandered down the halls before she stopped in front of Bobby's room. This time she didn't hesitate, she just walked in. The image that confronted her completely caught her off guard. Bobby was on top of what looked to be Jubilee.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where's Remy?" Rogue stood with the door wide open and her arms crossed over her chest.

"In the game room." Jubilee managed to giggle out. Rogue rolled her eyes and walked out.

"So much for him 'loving' me" she thought as she walked down the stairs. There Gambit was shuffling cards with 3 other students around his table.

"Dinner is in 45 minutes thank you." It was Storm over the speakers. For a moment Rogue leaned against the wall and watched him, his speed. Within minutes the game was over. She took this as her cue as the boys stood up to leave. She took the seat nearest Remy.

"Hey." Was all she managed to say after she sat down.

"Bonjour." Remy made a gesture like he was tipping his hat at her.

"Um, I guess I could've asked you to prom in a better way, but I was not in the right state of mind yesterday." She said looking down at her gloved hands.

"Remy'd hav'da gree." He smiled at her. "But, Remy'd also loveda go wit une belle fille such as you. Whatever dis prom is." He said.

"Well its next weekend so you better get a tux sugah." Rogue grabbed the deck of cards that lay on the table and shuffled them.

"Poker?" Remy asked. Rogue smiled wide.

"No cheating, I know what you do." Rogue winked and dealt each of them five cards. Rogue smiled, she knew she'd win.

"Since we're not playing for any money, let's put a stipulation on dis." Remy winked back. Rogue stomach sank. "He can't have a better hand than me, can he?" she asked herself. She had two pairs, one pair was kings and the other pair was the queens. And she also had a high ace. She called the wild card as 9, so maybe Remy had three of a kind and a pair of aces. Nonetheless she decided to give it a try.

"Okay, what are the stipulations?" She caved in and asked.

"Loser has to wear a sign on deir back saying 'douche bag' for de rest of de day, including dinner." Remy lifted his eyebrow at her.

"Fine, let's shake on it." She held out her hand and he took it, kissing the silken glove. Rogue blushed. Rogue lied her cards down, and then Remy put his down.

"Three aces, two kings." She whispered. Of course he'd win. He was the god of poker.

"Je suis desole mon cherie." Remy said writing on the back of a piece of note book paper and began to stick it on her back.

"WAIT! I'll make a deal with you, if I kiss you without hurting you; I don't have to wear that stupid sign." Remy's eyes grew wide.

"Deal." He leaned in and puckered his lips. Rogue Leaned in and gave him a short peck on the cheek.

"See you at dinner." Rogue got up and made her way towards the cafeteria. She wasn't even watching where she was going when she literally ran into Wolverine.

"Hey watch it bub!" She heard him grunt as she rubbed her head that ran into his metal chest.

"Sorry." Rogue now had an excruciating headache.

"Didn't mean to yell at ya kid, it's been a frustrating day." Logan wrapped his arms around Marie.

"It's okay; I just need some aspirin now." She giggled.

"So, ready for that talk?" Logan asked keeping a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Yeah, what you wanna know?" She said, plopping down on the floor and pulling Logan down with her.

"What made you decide on Remy?" Logan went straight to the point. Marie took a deep breath.

"You really wanna know?" She inquired while wrapping her fingers around his. Remy had made his way in her direction but decided to stay hidden when he heard mention of his name.

"Yeah, shock me with the truth." Logan said slightly tightening his grip on her hand.

"I connect with Remy, I feel like there's something there, like we're meant to be." She said looking at the floor. Her brown eyes glistened for a minute before Marie once again turned into Rogue, and her eyes were dark and hard.

"This discussion never took place." She said before winking and continuing on her path to the cafeteria.

"Wow, dat woman will be de death of all of us." Remy walked out into the hall. Logan smiled. He'd known Remy had been there.

"You don't know the half of it buddy." Logan said before leaving a confused Remy in the hall.


End file.
